noncanthitefandomcom-20200214-history
Espeonature
Espeonature is an active user on the Pokémon Acanthite Forums. He lives in India and regularly makes a fool of himself. __FORCETOC__ Aliases Over the years, Espeonature has had many aliases, his most common one being Espeonature. A list of some of his aliases (which can get pretty odd) include: * Espeonature / Éspeonature ** Espy (by far his most common) ** Éspeo (mostly by Flame Claw) * Ninetales * Ninetailed Ninetaled * Zodiark - Keeper of Precepts ** Lord Zodiark ** Serpentarius * s = ut + ½at² More often than not he will toss together a random string of characters and call it his username. Abilities Over the years, Espeonature has accrued a variety of abilities. These include, but aren't limited to the ability to: * Play video games with good skill; * Speak several languages, most of them very choppily; * Alienate/annoy people by acting like himself; and * Annoy people with 'his famous music taste'. At Pokémon Acanthite Forums Espeonature was originally a very n00bish member who completely terrorised everyone with his excessive use of punctuation and his extreme blindness with regard to fact and things that were laid out on silver platters. He was banned twice for a variety of blunders, especially post-necromancy. He has since made attempts to improve his behaviour, making more friends (and subsequently losing most of them to real life). To date, Espeonature does terrorise everyone, but not with punctuation - he abused emoticons to the core and secretly thinks he is the main reason why the Administration disabled 99% of the emoticons in the forum. Espeonature was also subject to a terrible administration mistake whereby his, Space Core's, Hunch's and Akiyuki Aretukasu's accounts were all destroyed beyond recognition. He has since, like the others, made a new account. Formes Espeonature has two Formes, his Espeon Forme and his Human Forme. Human Forme (Altered Forme) This is Espeonature's 'disguise' Forme. He retains his intelligence, but is incapable of telekinesis in this Forme; he is more sensitive to human 'vibes' and emotions in this Forme. He resemble an average human. However, people he places complete trust in know that he is not really human and can tell by the huge, icy-blue peacock tail the rises from his back, which is only visible to them (and, of course, himself). He takes on this Forme when exposed to an act of treachery, mistrust, or malevolence. Espeon Forme (True Forme) This is Espeonature's real Forme. In this Forme, he resembles your typical Espeon in body shape. However, in the place of the usual forked bakeneko tail are the tails a kitsune. These resemble the tails of a Shiny Ninetales. He is the usual amethyst colour, but his tails fade from amethyst at the base to a silvery white, with blue ends. He paws are tinted an odd bluish-violet shade. Espeonature reverts to this Forme when exposed to an act of benevolence or trust or friendship. It is in this form when his power rises to a hundredfold, enabling him to use psychemancy and telekinesis at maximum power. We don't know what the fuck he was smoking when he came up with this. I was smoking your mum's weed, Flaem, imagination, can you do it Trivia * Espeonature used to have the second highest post count before his account was deleted along with all of its posts. * He also had - and has, in his new account - 0 Rep. Always. Except it's 11 now. * He has 'famous music tastes'. Go ask Flame Claw if you want to know what that means. * He has an incredibly small penis. If the Eiffel Tower can be called 'small'.